


[podfic] rather be your victim

by feistycadavers



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Humping, Guro, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers
Summary: “You got a death wish or something?” Brian remarks, bringing a hand up to Trent's hair, toying with a curl. “If I didn't know you I'd think you had some kinda snuff kink.”it's the same rather be your victim, just the podfic version.





	[podfic] rather be your victim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rather be your victim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800296) by [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers). 



> this is specifically a late christmas gif for ray halosandseeds. i love you bitch. i ain't never gonna stop loving you. bitch

#### PODFIC OF: 

[rather be your victim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800296) by [tgrsndshrks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks).

#### STREAMING LINK:

[**click here**](https://soundgasm.net/u/goddessmarina/rather-be-your-victim)

#### LENGTH:

00:11:34

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: skold


End file.
